Software applications, for example, such as virtual reality applications, may display an instance of the virtual reality application within a virtual reality headset. Software applications such as gaming applications may display an instance of the gaming application on a monitor. Virtual reality and/or gaming software applications are popular because they provide the user with a realistic environment in which a user, experiencing execution of the software application within the virtual reality headset, and/or displayed on a computer monitor, may interact in a seemingly real or physical way. Providing a realistic experience requires several different graphical components that execute, and at times, interact with each other. Each of the graphical components may require large amounts of computer processing that may overwhelm the resources of a computer system, causing the graphical components to execute slower than desired. A virtual reality and/or gaming software application typically can only execute as fast as its slowest component. A virtual reality and/or gaming software application that appears slow and/or choppy fails to provide a realistic experience for the user.